A conventional credentialing system requires an employee entering a facility to swipe his or her card key at a card reader to gain entry to that facility. The card reader transmits the information collected from the card to an authentication server and the credentialing server evaluates that information in order to authorize the user. If the employee is currently employed and is allowed to enter the particular facility or area of a facility, then the credentialing server approves the employee's request for entry and issues a signal to the mechanism which prevents entry to allow passage for the employee in question. In parallel with issuing the signal to unlock a door, the credentialing server sends a digital image or other information about the employee to a guard at a monitoring station who is monitoring the facility entrance or area entrance.
The guard at the monitoring station is required to view the digital image of the employee and check that the individual entering the facility or area of a facility resembles the digital image. If the individual passing through the station does not resemble the employee, the guard is required to challenge the individual and further make a secondary determination that the individual who just scanned the card is the employee to whom that card belongs.